


Day 14 - Wooley / Pocket

by GemmaRose



Series: Clonetober [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Siblings, debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: The cardinal sin of everyday clothing: not having pockets.
Relationships: Crys & Wooley (Star Wars)
Series: Clonetober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947976
Kudos: 26





	Day 14 - Wooley / Pocket

“Look, all I’m saying is, it’s a design flaw.”

Obi-Wan paused outside the rec room, tilting his head to better hear the spirited argument drifting out of it. “It is _not_.” another trooper- Crys, perhaps- insisted. “We’ve got our utility belts.”

“Belts can be grabbed, snagged, or just plain forgotten.” that was... Wooley, he was fairly certain.

“Name one vod who’s _forgotten_ his belt.” Crys retorted, and yes it was definitely Crys, now that Obi-Wan reached out with the Force to check.

“You.”

“Once!” there was the sound of something impacting against the back of one of the rec room couches. “And that was when they were innoculating us against toydarian flu, it doesn’t count.”

“It totally counts.” Wooley argued. “I’m not saying its a _huge_ flaw, but you gotta admit, not giving us any standard issue wear with actual functional pockets is a flaw!”

“I could have sworn the dress uniforms had pockets.” Obi-Wan interjected, stepping into the room and reflexively gesturing for them to remain at ease. Shinies, always so jumpy.

“They have _one_.” Wooley scoffed. “And it’s a breast pocket, barely big enough for a data chip. Hardly counts.”

“That does seem like an oversight.” Obi-Wan nodded, fighting a smile at how Crys wrinkled his nose.

“What would we even need pockets for anyways?” Crys asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

“A fair question. Wooley, your opinion?”

“You’re asking for my opinion, Sir?” Wooley frowned.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan gave the trooper a smile. “It’s your clothing we’re discussing the shortcomings of. I would hardly know what it’s like to live without pockets.” he gestured at his own robe, with comfortably deep pockets both inside and out. Not that he made a habit of keeping anything valuable in said pockets, with how often he lost his robes in battle.

“Well, I-” Wooley frowned. “I’m not sure. Things that don’t fit in a utility pouch?”

“But then it’d be too big to put in a pocket.” Crys pointed out. “Especially one that you’d be able to reach with your armour on.”

“Stop poking holes in my argument!” Wooley protested, shoving at his brother’s shoulder. “General, back me up.”

“Oh, I think not.” Obi-Wan smiled. “You’re a clever man, Wooley. Debate is a wonderful tool to hone your critical thinking skills.” he rose to his feet, and folded his hands into the sleeves of his robes. “And sometimes, you need to learn when to concede defeat.”

“I still don’t like not having pockets.”

“I still don’t see the problem.”

“I think, this is where you two agree to disagree.” Obi-Wan chuckled, and turned to leave the brothers to their friendly argument.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
